The Great Caper of Amber and Ashley
by TohruROX2221
Summary: I'm sure by now everyone knows the story of Amber Addison and Ashley Dewitt, and how they're mean, right? But have you ever wondered how they got that way? My name is Miley Stewart, and I've decided to tell you how exactly everything went down.
1. What Had Happened?

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except characters you don't recognize. I kind of own the plot, but the plot actually happened in real life.**

**Please do not tell me that this idea has already been used (twice), because this is my version (well, one was also my version, but this is my new one, because the other was on my other account that I'm not using anymore). I've changed it, though, the last one the mean one was Jeanette but here it's Yvonne. Also, yes, everything in this story actually happened in real life, so don't actually ask. Anyway, please R&R!**

I'm sure by now everyone knows the story of Amber Addison and Ashley Dewitt, and how they're mean, right? But have you ever wondered how they got that way?

My name is Miley Stewart, and I've decided to tell you how exactly everything went down.

It was a June morning. Every morning before school, two of my friends Amber and Ashley would come before school and walk with me. I lived only about six or seven minutes away by walking, so we met at my house. That morning, Amber proudly gave us the invitations to her upcoming birthday party. I knew Amber was already over dramatic (one morning she made a big speech about me over sleeping, and I had slept in for only two minutes…ooh, someone call the cops on me!), but she was acting like she was giving us tickets to the movie premiere of _New Moon_ or something ridiculous like that. And I say ridiculous because I love the book _Twilight_ but I despise the movie.

Anyway, she was jabbering on and on and on about her stupid party. I know I shouldn't say it's stupid, she is my best friend after all, but seriously, it's not a big deal.

"I'm like, begging my mom to take Mark to Chuck E Cheese's or something, because I do not want him crashing my party!" Amber said. My mouth fell open in shock.

"Amber, Mark's your little brother! I know he's annoying, but still, let him come," I told her. I was kind of fed up with Mark, but he was only six, maybe seven. Besides, he _lived_ with Amber, it wouldn't technically be crashing.

"What are you saying, Miles?" she asked me, turning defensive.

"Just forget it. Is Sarah invited?" Sarah was our friend. She was a planet lover, and she kind of owed me, considering I had given her five gatorades throughout just last month (she wasn't allowed to drink them). She had the sweetest boyfriend in the world_—_Oliver Oken_—_and was totally nice, despite her potty mouth.

Amber got really nervous, and suddenly Ashley piped up, "Oh, Sarah can't come. She, uh, has other plans."

How did Ashley know this?

"Okay…what about Becca?"

Becca went to another school, but next year she'll be transferring to our school. She was the exact opposite of a girly girl, but she did enjoy being a girl. It was weird and confusing, but whatever. Becca is my best friend, besides Lilly, Amber, and Ashley, but I hardly get to see her because of the disagreement between our parents. Then, I remembered that Becca couldn't come, it would be a slumber party the day after the last day of school and Becca's district was still in session for another week after ours.

"Of course!" Amber said scoffing. She has a habit of doing that a lot. I wanted to tell her that she wouldn't, but I kept it secret.

"Tell her about the cake," Ashley said. Why did Ashley know about all of this already? I was always the first to be told about everything that came out of Amber's mouth.

"Oh, yeah, because I'm such an excellent artist," Amber said, bragging. Amber has amazing artistic skills, but we already know it. Besides, it made me feel bad because I can't draw a simple square right. "My cake is gonna have a drawing by me right in the center! And then the frosting is going to coordinate with the colors in the picture."

Not to be mean, but I didn't know Amber knew a word like _coordinate_. That sounds more like my department, or Becca's. Not Amber's. Me and Becca are definitely the smartest out of all of us, not to brag or anything. That's _definitely_ Amber's department.

"That sounds so cool," I said, wondering what drawing would be on the cake. Amber's drawings were amazing, but not Pablo Picasso or Jack Dawson good.

"Oh, and Anastasia's coming," Ashley said. Anastasia was Ashley's cousin that Amber looked up to like a sister…or worse, a _goddess._

"Cool. I'll finally get to meet her."

"Uh…I don't think she'll _want _to meet _you,_" Amber said coldly to me.

"Huh? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked. I could feel tears coming to my eyes, but I told myself not to cry here. Not in front of them after they just insulted me.

"I mean she won't want to meet you. I mean, all you talk about is swimming and Ryan," she said, looking like she was going to throw up when she said 'Ryan'. Ryan was what we called Jake Ryan, because last year he had broken my heart and totally destroyed my feelings, so I refused to call him by his first name anymore. In fact, no one that hung out with us knew him as Jake. Just Ryan.

"That is not _all_ I talk about," I defended.

"Oh, that's right," Ashley said. "You talk about swimming, Ryan, and Becca!"

They both laughed at me, but I didn't see what was so funny. I excused myself from the room to brush my teeth, do my hair, and put on my makeup like I did every morning. But that day, instead of spending two minutes brushing my teeth, I cried. I don't know what got to me, but something did, and I wasn't sure what it was. But something was definitely not right here. I made friends with both Amber and Ashley last year. Amber I didn't really have a choice about. Lilly was the only one I knew in my class, and Amber wouldn't leave her alone, so me and her became friends. Ashley was new that year, and I felt bad for her, considering she didn't have any friends, so I hung out with her, and now we seemed unseperable.

Until today.

What had happened?

* * *

**Ooh, cliffy! I want to apologize beforehand, because I do not own Anastasia. The person Ashley is based off of actually has a cousin that meets the description I gave. I also want to apologize in case I accidentally slip and call someone by the wrong name. Like if I say Yvonne, Sabrina, Jeanette, Chelsea, Tre, Hanna, Andrew, Andrew, or Shyla instead of Amber, Ashley, Lilly, Becca, Danny, Sarah, Mark, Jake Ryan, or Anastasia respectively, or if someone accidentally calls me Maddie or Madison, because that may happen. (By the way, I know that the name Andrew appears twice, Yvonne's little brother is named Andrew and so is the most popular guy at school, which is why I chose him to be Jake Ryan.)**

**Please review!**

**--Maddie Marie**

* * *


	2. Sick

**I know I just published this story, like, an hour ago, but I wanted to update sooo bad, because I'm sick of reading fics while I wait for some awesome person to review. By the way (though I'm sure you noticed) this story was already written by someone else, but this is what happened to _me._ Not them. Thank you all for reading and reviewing (that is, if you did review). So please review this chapter, it's that day at school now!**

**Chapter Two: Sick**

I'm still not sure what happened with Amber and Ashley at home. But I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts at what seems like yet another argument between Amber and Danny.

It's no secret that Amber has a huge crush on Danny but won't admit it. Not even to me or Ashley or Becca. I mean, it's obvious because she acts like Satan towards him. But once you get to know him, he's really nice and funny. Amber was handing invitations to Lilly and Danny, but when Danny smiles at Amber being nice, she groans (actually, it wasn't a groan, but I'm not sure what to call it) and gives him a cold look.

"My mom told me that if I invited Anastasia, I had to invite you, too," she said coldly.

"Hey!" I told her. "Why tell him that?" Sure, I only said it because I'm nice (and because I'm tired of me and Lilly being the only two that are actually nice to Danny), but I was so sick of everything that had happened that day, and the day had just started.

"Because he seemed a little too happy to be invited," she said, flipping her hair.

"Maybe he likes to be included," I told her.

"Well, that may be true," she said, smiling a little. "I mean, I _am_ pretty fun to be around."

I knew it was a joke but Amber is really full of herself. I mean, she's pretty hideous as it is, but she refuses to believe that. Makeup does wonders to her face, but she says she doesn't like it because 'it's a hassle to put on in the morning'. Whatever. Also, she's pretty annoying as well, and has to point out that everyone who hates me likes her. Her main example? Ryan, of course.

"Sure, that's the reason…" I muttered, not wanting anyone to notice the sarcasm in my voice.

"Hey, are you guys coming to school Thursday?" Ashley asked. I was pretty sure everyone would answer yes or of course or something else like that, but was never expecting what _actually_ happened.

"Why?" I asked, afraid of the reason she asked.

"Because I'm not," she said as if it were obvious.

"Why?"

"Because we don't have to," Amber said plainly, looking bored.

"Uh, yeah, we do," Lilly said, adjusting her glasses. She always did that when she was nervous, angry, or confused, and now she was a combination of the three.

"No, we don't. Remember what Mrs. Miller told you?" Amber said.

"She said we didn't have to, but they really wanted us to," Lilly said.

"Yeah! _Didn't_ have to."

"If we didn't have to come to school, why would they have it?" I asked rightly.

"The eighth graders aren't coming," Amber pointed out.

"That's because they're graduating the day before! We aren't graduating. We're just moving up a grade, so we still have to come."

Amber laughed. I wanted to kill her then and there but stood my ground so I wouldn't look like the bad guy. I freaked out, spotting Ryan. Pre-algebra had become…_interesting,_to say the least, ever since Ms. Alderete moved me right next to him. All my friends knew it, I had said it the second it had happened because I had pre-algebra last, anyway.

"Is it your _boyfriend?_" Ashley said tauntingly.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said coldly, tired of people calling him that. True, he almost asked me out a few weeks ago but didn't because of his idiot friends, but still, we weren't together, and we may never be, anyway.

"Sure, he isn't," Ashley said.

"And never will be," Amber agreed.

I was so sick of it all and wanted them to shut the big holes in their faces, or there would be two less people in our group, which wouldn't bother me any, considering they were ignoring me everyday anyway.

* * *

That day we had an assembly for honor roll. I was the only one out of our group to get the principal's honor roll, which meant I had straight A's the entire year, and it didn't help that right before they called my name, they also called Ryan, and when they said "Jake", they all freaked out and did the whole man hug thing that guys always seem to do. When they called my name, no one seemed to care, except for our group.

After I left the stage, I honestly felt like I was going to throw up. I went back to where I was sitting in the audience and closed my eyes slightly.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Ashley asked kindly.

"I wish," I muttered.

Finally, the stupid awards thing was over, and I could see my parents. I walked over to them and said immediately how I was feeling. They went to the office and signed me out, and I didn't bother telling the group where I was going.

After school, I was starting to feel better, and was playing my favorite video game (_Guitar Hero: Aerosmith_), when there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and Amber was outside the door. She had a slip of paper that she gave to me.

"Here," she said, boredly. "Ms. Snell, Mr. Snyder, and Ms. Alderete wanted me to give this to you." _I already know my teachers' names, thank you!_ I thought. "And Ashley told me to give this to you from Mrs. Harris." She handed me a post-it note telling me to bring in my drama journal if I hadn't already. Which I hadn't. I had to finish a few of my responses to literature still, so I'd do it on the last day like she told us to do if we couldn't turn it in sooner, or to just tell the office to put it in her box.

"Oh, thanks."

"So what was with you leaving all of a sudden?" she asked after I invited her in. That's right, I invited Amber in after what happened that day.

"Oh, I was sick," I said, flopping on the couch.

"Ryan was asking about you," she said, winking.

"He did not," I said. I can tell a lie with Amber from the second she says it.

"No, seriously. He even asked me, 'hey, have you seen Miley? I know she's here today, she was called for a drama award and was on the principal's honor roll', or something like that."

"Sure, Amber, and I'm Hannah Montana!" I said laughing.

"Well…just kidding. But he did look at your desk, opened his mouth like he was going to talk to you, and he looked all sad when you weren't there. And he walked away."

"Sure, Amber, sure he did."

Suddenly, a car horn honked outside. "That's my dad," Amber said, standing up. "See you tomorrow," she said, leaving.

"See you tomorrow," I said less happily.

* * *

**I know that chapter kinda sucked, but that's what happened that day at school…and after school. I also want to mention in this Miley's mom is alive, and instead of having a brother named Jackson, she has a sister named Roxanna. I only did this because my mom and sister become a major part of this story, and some of the stuff I can't change to Robbie Ray and Jackson. Also, doesn't the name Roxanna…rock? ;) Also, I actually did say the whole Hannah Montana thing, I didn't just throw that in because I'm supposed to be Miley and all. But please review! I love it when you review!**

* * *

**blossom 1209: That was the beginning of the story, yes. That is when it became noticeable that something was going on between Yvonne and Sabrina…I mean Amber and Ashley.**

**--Maddie Marie**


End file.
